


Sex Is Only Dirty If Done Right

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty talk and virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is Only Dirty If Done Right

“You beautiful bitch.” Clark Kent’s fingertips brushed over the flesh of the realistic dildo. He wrapped his hand around it and took it from the bedside table drawer. “Is this what you use when you play with yourself?”

The flush of arousal darkened in bashful embarrassment and Lex Luthor lowered his eyes briefly before meeting Clark’s gaze with a bold tilt of his chin. “Yes.”

“Oh, god,” Clark groaned and grabbed the base of his erection. Images of Lex using the dildo swept through his mind. “Sweet fucking whore, is what you are. Preparing yourself for me.”

The air was heady with the scents of musk and sex. Lex licked his lips, breathing quicker through his open, kiss-bruised mouth. Spread naked on the bed in the bedroom with an equally naked Clark between his parted thighs, his hard cock curved against his belly, painting shiny lines of pre-come against his pale abdomen. Flaming red curls spread over his groin and furred his tightly drawn sac. Love bites decorated his tautly muscled body, the crease of his hip, the bend of his knee, and the arch of one delicate bare foot. Passion and nervousness coalesced in his blue eyes, watching Clark’s every move with a virginal anticipation that was the hottest aphrodisiac.

The nine-inch dildo was even hotter.

Ridged and rigid, with realistic veins and ballsac at the base, Clark could see Lex with his hips canted on a pillow as he was now, pushing the flesh-toned dildo deep in his ass. Writhing in pleasure, right hand pulling awkwardly at his cock, pretending it was someone else. Pretending it was Clark.

“Do you think about me when you used this?” Clark said huskily, tracing the bulbous head of the sex toy across Lex’s abdomen. He watched Lex’s muscles ripple in reaction. “Did you wish it was me thrusting—,” he punctuated the word by pushing tip of the toy against Lex’s navel, “—in and out of you?”

“Clark…” Lex said his name in a mixture of discomfiture and arousal.

“You’ve been begging for me to fuck your delectable ass a lot longer that you let on,” Clark purred. He set the dildo aside, retrieved a condom and lubricant from the bedside table drawer, and skinned the condom over his erection.

Clark opened the flip-top bottle of Glide and warmed the slick substance in his hand. Lex shifted, fingers tangling in the sheet at his sides. His obvious spike of uneasiness clashed with the anticipatory twitch of his cock against his abdomen.

“Pull your knees up,” Clark ordered softly. Lex lifted his legs, hooking his hands behind his knees, exposing himself fully. Hungrily, Clark eyed the wrinkled hole that he’d been dying to penetrate for too long.

“You want this bad, don’t you?” Clark murmured, sliding his wet finger around the hole before breaching Lex’s body. Lex clamped around Clark’s digit and Clark hissed in lustful want. “So tight. So hot.”

Lex swallowed audibly, eyes focused on the ceiling in the bedroom. Clark listened to Lex’s hitching breaths and nearly inaudible noises of pleasure as Clark finger-fucked him. Stretched him with a litany of dirty talk that excited Lex by coming from such an innocent-looking mouth, and made Lex writhe.

“My fingers are inside you, Lex. Can you feel them? I’m touching you where no one else has, giving you what you’ve always denied wanting,” Clark said sibilantly. “But you want it, don’t you, you gorgeous fag? You want cock. You want a man to hold you down and spit you open with his hard prick. You want to be taken on your back like a woman, or fucked like a dog on your hands and knees. You want to be used like a hole, getting reamed and having no control over it.”

Lex’s mouth was slack, panting already. His legs trembled visibly, his body grasping Clark’s slippery fingers as they slid in and out. Lex’s hole was wet and reddened. “Such a pretty slut. Look at you, taking my fingers like a greedy whore,” Clark said, scissoring and stretching Lex. He watched lustfully as Lex bounced his hips to meet Clark’s thrusting fingers. “God, you’re perfect.”

Clark used his free hand to slick his latex-covered erection with lube. Lex never made much noise, but by the way he was turning his head back and forth on the pillow, Clark could tell how hot and bothered Lex was that moment.

Without pause or another word, Clark shifted between Lex’s thighs and replaced his fingers with his cock. The head of his shaft popped past the ring of muscle without warning and Lex yipped loudly. He let go of his knees and shoved against the bed, away from Clark. Clark grabbed Lex’s hips and held him in place. He pushed steadily forward until he was flush against Lex’s ass, cock seated fully inside of him.

Lex’s head arched on the pillow, tendons standing out on his neck, features twisted in pain. He clawed at Clark’s hands even as Clark stilled – an almost impossible feat, considering he was engulfed in the tightest, hottest sheath imaginable.

“Shh-shh-shh. Relax,” Clark whispered in a tense voice as he fought for restraint. “Just breathe.”

Lex closed his mouth and breathed harshly through his nostrils like a racehorse. Sweat glistened on his passion-flushed body. His heels jabbed into Clark’s sides.

Clark found his control and soothed him with words. “That’s it, breathe for me, baby.” He began short rocks of his hips. “Do you feel me in you? I’m in so deep. Bear down lightly. Relax. Pretend I’m your toy.”

“It doesn’t throb,” Lex said in a raw tone. His fingernails dug futilely into the backs of Clark’s hands. “Oh fuck, Clark.”

“You’ll always remember this.” Clark rocked steadily, increasing the length of his thrusts millimeter by millimeter. “Your first time will be etched in your memories because of the pain and how badly you still wanted the cock up your ass.”

He dislodged Lex’s hands and shifted his ankles onto Clark’s bare shoulders. The change of angle made Lex whimper prettily. Clark bussed a kiss on the protruding bone of Lex’s ankle and then gnawed on it a little because it looked so tasty.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous man,” Clark cooed, running his hands down Lex’s long, sparsely haired, trembling legs, to rest on the tops of his corded thighs. Clark pressed forward slightly, adjusting his splayed knees on the bed in preparation for some serious fucking. “How did I manage to wait so long?”

“Boy… Scout…,” Lex panted, fingers plucking anxiously at the bed sheets. He lowered his chin and opened his eyes. They were shiny and wet, and droplets escaped from the corners, tracing twin paths down his temples.

“Shit. Fuck. You are so sexy.” Clark couldn’t help but speed up at the virginal tears. “And Boy Scouts can’t— do— this—.”

Clark set in then, pulling back and thrusting forward to the hilt. Lex made a garbled, high-pitched sound, threw his arms above his head, and braced against the headboard. Clark’s balls bumped Lex’s backside, lubed cock sucking wetly as he slid in and out and in and out at a closely controlled pace. Lex was very tight, untried, being broken in by the first and only male to breach his defenses, and Clark tossed his head dark head back and practically howled in conquest.

“EEEAAAGGHH!” He came loudly and proud of it, pumping into Lex’s plump bottom with a body-shaking shudder. White out behind his eyelids and burning up his cock, and Clark was sure his brain dribbled from his ear.

Lex was whining and wriggling on Clark’s spent cock, humping himself, when Clark returned to orbit. Lex’s hard, purple prick drooled against his belly. His features were twisted in a grimace, lower lip caught by his teeth in a silent plea for release.

Clark shook the fuzz from his mind, grabbed the dildo and slicked it with Glide after a frantic search for the flip-top bottle on the bed. He pulled out of Lex with a slow slurp and pop, earning an “Oh shit!” and hip bounce from Lex. Clark used the dildo immediately, watching the toy get swallowed by Lex’s ass just like his cock had been, and Clark pulsed again in his full condom.

Clark pushed the fleshy dildo completely in before flicking the vibrator switch. A strangled cry tore from Lex’s throat and he arched off the bed, ankles sliding further over Clark’s shoulders. Lex’s head writhed on the pillow, scalp reddening from the sheet burn. His eyes were squeezed shut. He dropped suddenly with a thump onto the pillow beneath his hips and squirmed uncontrollably in front of Clark.

“Come for me, Lex,” Clark said, hand on the vibrating base of the dildo. He fucked Lex with it at a quick, steady pace, wrapping his other hand around Lex’s cock and jacking him. “Come for me, my sweet slut.”

Lex did shortly thereafter, clawing at the headboard with his blunt fingernails before he stopped moving entirely except for his dick, which arched and pulsed and shot creamy jizz across his belly. His chest, neck and bald head colored deep blood red in the wash of orgasm, teeth bared and lips pulled back in a snarl. Clark watched with satisfaction as Lex rode out his climax until he slumped finally on the bed, eyes closed naturally and breathing heavily through his mouth, face completely slack.

Carefully, Clark turned off and removed the dildo, tossed the pillow under Lex’s hips off the bed, then lowered Lex’s legs. Lex moaned and shifted uncomfortably. Clark climbed over Lex’s leg out of bed, taking the dildo and the open bottle of lubricant with him. The flip-top had only spilled slightly on the sheets.

In the master bathroom, Clark rid himself of the condom and washed himself and the sex paraphernalia. He left the dildo and lube in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom with a warm, wet rag.

Clark paused his step and drank in the sight of his debauched lover sprawled on the bed. Lex looked well and truly fucked. Body shined from sweat, shinier lines of ejaculate crisscrossed on his abdomen, catching the lamplight. Clark could see the dried tear tracks at the corners of Lex’s eyes.

Lex’s heavy-lidded gaze was trained on Clark as he bathed Lex with the rag. Lex hissed when Clark rolled him onto his side and swiped at his tender bottom. Clark dropped a kiss on Lex’s left asscheek, brought the rag back to the bathroom, and returned to sit on the edge of the bed beside Lex.

“How do you feel?” Clark asked, quiet now that the sex was done.

“Like I’ve been skewered,” Lex said, turning his head on the pillow to look up at Clark. “My ass is on fire, and I can still feel you in me.”

Clark brushed the backs of his knuckles across Lex’s cheek. “Would you do it again?”

The corners of Lex’s mouth curved in a lazy, self-satisfied smile. “In an instant.”

“Good.” Clark lowered his head, kissed Lex lightly and murmured against his lips, “Because next time, I’m going to pound your ass into the mattress, you beautiful bitch.”

 

End


End file.
